dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Frieza Race
The Frieza Race (Arcosians, by many fans of Dragon Ball Z) is one of the seven races available to the player once they start the game. Overview Character Creation Unlike many other races, this race is the only one that can not customize their width or height. They can, however, change their hair color in the Character Creation menu, but using the Hair Stylist has no effect. Physiology The currently unclassified race, unanimously referred to as the Frieza Race, appear as anthropomorphic figures, like many playable races. They don't vary in height nor width, and will always stay the same. Notable features about the race include armor shells that are apparently a part of their natural body, which is called a Bio Suit, their horned heads, and a tail, all of which are cases that go for each member of the race. Their transformations drastically change their features and Bio Suits, including their height and width. NPC Boosts Transformations |-|Second Form= Second Form Unlocked at level 50 for $5,000. Notes * Moderate Ki drain. * Press G to transform * Increases the player size. |-|Third Form= Third Form Unlocked at Level 100 for $10,000. Notes * Moderate Ki drain (Like Second Form). * Hold X for 0.5 seconds then Press G to transform. * Increases the player size (Like Second Form). |-|Final Form= Final Form Unlocked at Level 150 for $15,000. Notes * Minimal - Moderate Ki Drain. * Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. * This transformation doesn't change the player size, unlike the previous forms. * A large amount of Ki. |-|Golden Form= Golden Form Unlocked at Level 270 for $50,000. Notes * High Ki Drain. * Press H to transform. * Appearance like Final Form, but golden. * A large amount of Ki. |-|Perfect Golden Form= Perfect Golden Form Unlocked at level 350 for $100,000. Notes * Minimal ki drain. * Press H to transform. * Replaces Golden Form * Vast amount of Ki (second only to Awakened Namekian). * Appearance is like Golden Form but has a golden visor and brighter colors. * Used to be called "Perfected Golden Form". Prestige Forms |-|Fifth Form= Fifth Form Unlocked at level 175 for $25,000 (Prestige 1). * Minimal Ki drain. * Hold X for 2 seconds then press G to transform. * Replaces Final Form. * Vast storage of Ki, same as Perfect Golden form. * Body size increase upon transformation. |-|Golden Cooler= Golden Cooler Unlocked at level 425 for $400,000 (Prestige 2). * Minimal-Moderate Ki drain. * Press H to transform * Replaces Perfect Golden Form * Vast storage of Ki, same as Perfect Golden form. * Body Size Increase upon transformation. Trivia * An unprestiged level 500 Frieza Race's statistics would be a combined maximum of 2252 points. Added on-top of Perfect Golden Form, +250 in all areas except for Speed which is +300 and Ki Damage, which is +350, makes it 3652. * Frieza Race members can equip in-game torso attire over their Final, Fifth, and Golden forms by simply equipping the desired outfit while transformed. * Frieza Race has a special hidden buff to their Ki Max and Ki Damage stats. Gallery Roblox2.png|Second Form Robloxx3.png|Third Form Robloxx3.5.png|Final Form Robloxgolnden.png|Golden Form Roblox perfecttt.png|Perfect Golden Form Roblox Cooler.png|Cooler Form Roblox perfect Coolrer.png|Golden Cooler Robloxxxxxx3.5.png|A side view of Third Form showing the prominent tail and head. Category:Races